Marcia Thorn
Marcia Amethyst Buckland '''(née '''Thorn), the Countess of Wentworth, (b. 3 March) is the half-blood daughter of Wednesday Peltier-Thorn and Joel Glicker. She is a powerful Siren, as well as a notable member of the House of Thorn by birth and the Buckland family by marriage. Marcia is the former wife of Ahern Buckland, the Earl of Wentworth, and the mother of five children. According to family tradition, Marcia attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. Marcia quickly became known for her overly optimistic persona, eccentric catchphrases, and beautiful appearance. She quickly befriended her fifth cousin and childhood friend, Lucien Coquellin, as well as Rhiannon Jordan. Marcia is also known for her excellent friendships with her fourth cousins, including Nyx and Alanis. Marcia became infamous for her charisma, hosting many lavish parties and exploiting her wealth in any way possible. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Siren abilities * Amphibious transformation: Marcia is capable of taking on an ordinary human appearance through a quick metamorphosis that allows her to visit land for varying amounts of time. During this process, Marcia sheds the membrane of her tail and will decrease in length. She will undergo this metamorphosis again when returning to waters of a natural geographical origin. * Aquatic habitation: Marcia is able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encounters due to her complex internal structure, including high water pressures and extreme water temperatures. This allows Marcia to habituate in some of the deepest zones of the ocean, between the mesopelagic and bathypelagic zones which range between depths of 200 and 4,000 metres below the surface. ** Terrestrial habitation: Marcia is also capable of surviving and adapting to terrestrial environments on land. Being of a half-breed nature, Marcia is able to remain at land or sea for as long as she desires, due to her natural biology and physiology being catered to suit both habitats. * Enhanced strength: Marcia is noticeably physically much stronger than humans, and many other creatures, as sirens are considered one of, if not the most physically powerful aquatic humanoid inhabitant, which is in part due to the bones and tissues of a siren being incredibly dense. * Enhanced speed: In water, Marcia's powerful and streamlined tail allows her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace, and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Sirens are noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. * Enhanced agility: Sirens are naturally agile creatures, due to their long tails that allow them great moves of flexibility and speed within the water. * Enhanced senses: Similar to other aquatic mammals such as sea lions, whales and dolphins, sirens have superior enhanced senses to that of average beings, such as their ability to hear sounds far off the ultrasonic frequency. Sirens also have enhanced sensory systems comparable to sharks, including smell, hearing and sight. Below the water, Marcia can hear sounds with frequencies ranging from 10 hertz to 150,000 hertz, frequencies that exceed audibility for humans on both ends of the scale. She is also able to see clearly in the darkest of waters, due to the tapetum lucidum that is located behind the retina. This allows Marcia to see far more clearly in dim light than that of a human. * Underwater protection: An ability popular in nautical folklore, Marcia can also grant a gift of temporary underwater protection onto a human by kissing them. For the duration they remain under the water, they can breathe as they do on land, though they are not immune to the dangers of the sea, such as water pressure and temperatures. When they return to the surface, the enchantment breaks. * Siren song: Marcia is able to emit a captivating singing voice that allows her to manipulate another's feelings and actions, seducing and controlling her opponents. The power is rooted in her unique voice box; a hybrid of a larynx and a syrinx at the base of the trachea. It is noted as being a melodious, haunting song of vocals. The song cannot affect an individual who loves another, as told by Pandora Thorn. On humans, the song typically creates a negative effect, creating a type of lesion on the brain beginning in the frontal lobe (the region that controls impulses and inhibitions), which can lead to various side effects such as hallucinations, delusions, lowered inhibitions, amongst many more, though the exact nature of all symptoms is unclear. Based on historic findings, the song is known to cause obsession within individuals, hearing the song wherever they go, where they are eventually driven into the water to find the siren and eventually drown. * Fear inducement: Similarly to the hypnotic singing of the siren song, Marcia can also emit a sheer force of doubt onto her opponents. Causing lasting neurological side effects like the latter, the affected quickly begin to doubt their own self and show extreme levels of fear and timidity. This ability, however, is not cast by song; Marcia will display a change in facial appearance, her eyes darkening to black, appearing hollow, her face resembling similar to a gaunt skull-like image. Possessions * Pear wood wand: Marcia's first wand, that she purchased at the age of eleven was a 13½" pear wood wand with a White River Monster spine core. This was Marcia's only wand that she used throughout her education and far into her adulthood without any need of repairing. * Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals: Marcia owned a pair of Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals that she purchased at a sample sale in the summer preceding her sixth year at Hogwarts. On her way to a family and friends gathering, Marcia was mugged in the streets of London where these shoes were stolen from her whilst wearing them. Relationships Family Parents House of Thorn Gaea Thorn Children Ahern Buckland Lucien Coquellin Rhiannon Jordan Etymology The name Marcia is a female name of Latin origin. The meaning of such is of mars and is a feminine form of the male name Marcus. The name also derives from Mars, a mythological Roman god of fertility. Marcia's middle name,' Amethyst',' '''derives from Greek mythology. The meaning of the name is ''jewel, also against intoxication. An amethyst is a purple or violet gemstone. According to ancient Greek superstition, an amethyst protected its owner against the effects of strong drink. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes Trivia * Marcia's daughter Hecate is portrayed by Bella Hadid, the sister of Marcia's own model, Gigi Hadid. * Marcia is heavily inspired by that of Marcia Brady, from The Brady Bunch. Gallery Marcia 003.jpg Marcia Thorn 2.jpg Marcia 001.jpg Marcia 002.jpg Marcia 004.jpg Marcia gif 01.gif Marcia 005.jpg Marcia gif 02.gif Category:Seventh Generation Category:Divorced Individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-breeds Category:Half-breeds Unite Category:House of Thorn Category:Hufflepuff Category:Mains Category:Married Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Nobility Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Prefects Category:Sirens Category:Slug Club